1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a sound control method thereof, and more particularly to a display apparatus connectable to a plurality of external sound output devices and a sound control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With rapid development of multimedia technology, it has become possible to watch a high definition image from a large-sized screen of a display apparatus and listen sound of a grand and full sound audio source from a loudspeaker, using various multimedia resources such as a high definition television (HDTV), a digital television (DTV), etc.
Also, the thickness of the display apparatus has become thinner in order to meet consumer's demands, and therefore a loudspeaker requiring a certain volume has been provided in the form of an audio apparatus separately from the display apparatus.
As the display apparatus and the audio apparatus are separated, there is a need of connection for transferring audio data between the display apparatus and the audio apparatus. For the data transfer between the display apparatus and the audio apparatus, the display apparatus and the audio apparatus are generally connected by a wired cable. Also, in the case where the audio apparatus supports multi-channels such as 5.1 channels, the audio apparatus, a separate loudness speaker and a separate wired cable have been used for the data transfer in the audio apparatus.
As a result, the display apparatus and the audio apparatus, or the audio apparatus and the loudspeaker have to be connected by wireless cables, and therefore the wireless cables are connected across a listening space of a user. Accordingly, problems of troublesome connection, restrictive installation, and bad appearance have arisen.
Also, a user has to manually set the audio apparatus in order to achieve a sound effect optimized arrangement and positions of the audio apparatus. Accordingly, it may be inconvenient for a user who uses a multi-channel audio apparatus.